


"let's just say you're not her type" (drabble)

by creativitea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Other, and todd being happy for her, just amanda being a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: in which Todd should get what Amanda is hinting at, even if she's intentionally vague





	"let's just say you're not her type" (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> just an ol' drabble i never published so i'm doin it now hahah

 

"I take it back" Amanda says smugly, in a bragging voice, but Todd has no idea what she's referring to. 

"Take what back?"

"That you have a chance with Farah. Even if she's a basketcase. " She says, wearing a growing smirk. "Lets just say you're not her type."  He looks more confused than hurt, actually. But Todd still doesn't quite get it. You'd think he was better at picking up clues after joining a freaking detective agency; but then again, the detective is Dirk Gently, who is quite... oblivious. In the best kind of way, though.

So Amanda spells it out for him. "... because I am."

"OH!" He finally gets it. And by doing so, makes sense out of the bragging tone.

 

"Is she...your type?" he asks awkwardly, just because he's not sure if it's any of his business. He might be protective of her, but he doesn't want to pry. But then again, she was bragging, so she must be excited about it. 

"Uh.. yeah..!" Amanda says, with a tone implying that this much is obvious. And maybe it is? Amanda could sense his interest in Farah from a mile away, but Todd has obviously not been as observant. Should he be? Todd was never really one for making sense of things before Dirk came along, he was usually too wrapped up in maintaining lies and the chaos it had turned into. Desperately looking for a way to fix things and to keep amanda safe, never really realizing what would actually make her happy. He starts feeling guilt again, but decides it isn't productive to wallow in that, and that he should at least wait until he's alone with his misery. (Which has been less and less since Dirk started following him around)

 

He gives her a smile, but it must seem fake, cuz she immediately answers with a "Are you disappointed?", like she's curious if he still likes her(not like if she thinks he's disappointed in her, even if she doesn't know there is literally no way he could possibly be disappointed in her).

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm happy for you."

His smile is more genuine this time, because he really is.

"You did have a crush on her, I'd understand if you are, though." she says, making sure.

He shakes his head once more. "No really, you two make more sense"

Amanda smiles this time, happy to hear that. Not because she needed his approval, but because making sense with Farah is the only way she bothers making sense. 

 

 


End file.
